Anonymous Roses
by Kykura
Summary: Yami gets presents from an anonymous sorce...
1. The First Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters.  
  
I am writing this story because I love Yu-Gi-Oh. Some people were giving me rude comments so I decided to write a new one.  
  
Anyway.this story is about Yami...he receives a rose from somebody.he doesn't know who.yet.  
  
/ = Yugi talking in his head  
  
// = Yami talking in his head  
  
= Ryou talking in his head  
  
= Bakura talking in his head  
  
( ) = My comments  
  
  
  
****  
  
****Anonymous Roses****  
  
***Chapter 1: The First Rose***  
  
****  
  
Yami was walking home from a party that Yugi and his friends had invited him to. He didn't really enjoy it so he had left early. The party was kind of dumb.there was alcohol and drugs.not to mention the things that Yami didn't see. He had told his light that he didn't want to stay. Yugi told him that he could leave.but Yugi wanted to stay. Yami said that he would leave and wait for him at the house.  
  
When Yami got to the house there was a rose sitting on the porch. He looked at it.it was blood red and it had a small blue card attached.  
  
Yami was puzzled. He looked at the rose and picked it up gently. He looked at the card. It read:  
  
To Yami:  
  
This is for you. I love you with all of my heart.and will until your dying day.  
  
Strange. There was no signature and it was in red ink.or was it ink. Yami thought he should show it to Yugi when he came home.  
  
He opened the door and went upstairs to his and Yugi's room. The room was dark, seeing as how it hadn't bee entered since they had left for the party about three hours ago.  
  
Yami set the rose down on Yugi's bed and changed into a tee shirt and boxers. He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and switched on the television.  
  
"Hmmm.nothing on," Yami said as he flipped through different channels. He finally settled on "I love Lucy". (Yeah I know.stupid but Yami has never watched this show before)  
  
Yami fell asleep on the couch so he never heard Yugi come in the house.  
  
At about 4:15 A.M. Yugi entered the house.with the assistance of Joey and Tristan. Yugi was obviously drunk. Yugi laughed and fell over a couple of times on the way up to his room.  
  
Yugi fell onto his bed and crushed the mysterious red rose. He had fallen straight to sleep.not even noticing that Yami wasn't sleeping on his bed. (This was a wad of blankets and a pillow that was in a corner.)  
  
****  
  
Yugi awoke with a pounding headache. "Oww." he said as he had fallen out of his bed. "Yami," he grumbled. "Yami.where are you?"  
  
****  
  
Yami heard the sound of his name being called and rose to go see what his light wanted.  
  
When Yami got there Yugi was lying on the floor face down. "Yugi!" Yami cried as he rushed over to his light's side. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Um.I guess I got a little drunk.now can you talk quietly.I gotta really bad headache," Yugi whispered.  
  
"Of course. But you know that I don't like it when you drink! But there is one thing that I need to talk about with you," Yami said calmly. "He picked up the crushed rose and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"For me? Thanks Yami, you didn't have to," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"No, I found it on the front porch last night when I came home early from the party," Yami explained.  
  
"Oh, darn.I thought it was for me," Yugi said disappointed.  
  
"Read the card Yugi!" Yami urged.  
  
Yugi read the card and a frown appeared upon his face. "Who wrote this?"  
  
"I dunno. There is no signature. And what do they mean 'Until your dying day'? Is that a threat? Or a warning?" Yami said. His voice was full of worry.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Yami. But if someone is acting weird around you.just move away.okay?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Right," Yami said.  
  
*****  
  
Yami had gone to the game shop to say hello to Yugi. But when he got home there was something waiting for him.  
  
He went up to his room to look at his Duel Monster cards. Something gleaming in the sun's rays coming from the window. It was lying on his bed.  
  
"What the.," Yami said staring at it.  
  
It appeared to be a knife.not just any knife. The knife was covered about three quarters of the way up with.blood.  
  
Yami gasped as he read the note that was lying beside the bloody knife. It read:  
  
Yami,  
  
This is for you.I thought you might like it.it is the last smile that should cross your beautiful face.don't worry about your friend Tea.she was happy to make you smile.one last time.although she won't be around to see it.  
  
****Not the end - more coming soon - please read and review**** 


	2. The Next Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters.  
  
I am writing this story because I love Yu-Gi-Oh. Some people were giving me rude comments so I decided to write a new one.by the way the other is going to the trash can.so I don't want to hear about it anymore.thanks!  
  
Anyway.this story is about Yami...he receives a rose from somebody.he doesn't know who.yet.  
  
/ = Yugi talking in his head  
  
// = Yami talking in his head  
  
= Ryou talking in his head  
  
= Bakura talking in his head  
  
( ) = My comments  
  
  
  
****  
  
****Anonymous Roses****  
  
***Chapter 2: The Next Gift***  
  
****  
  
"What!! Tea.she can't be," Yami said tears forming in his violet eyes.  
  
Yami rand down the stairs and turned on the television. He flipped through channels until he got to a local news channel.  
  
Yami went over to the phone and dialed Tea's number. The phone rang and rang.  
  
The phone on the other line had been picked up!  
  
"Finally. Tea.I need to talk to you about." Yami's voice trailed off as he heard screams in the background. Then the connection was broken. Then there was the dial tone.  
  
"What could the note mean? Tea.is she hurt? Maybe Yugi knows something about it from school." Yami tried to reassure himself.  
  
****  
  
The front door opened and Yugi walked in. He saw Yami sitting on the couch thinking very hard. Or at least that was what he thought.  
  
"Yami! What is wrong?" Yugi cried running over to the couch.  
  
"I found something in our room." Yami started to say.  
  
"What was it?" Yugi interrupted.  
  
"Go look. Read the note," Yami instructed Yugi.  
  
When Yugi came back down the stairs he had no color in his face. He was completely pale.  
  
"Do you think anything happened to Tea?" Yami asked.  
  
"She wasn't in school," Yugi replied.  
  
"I tried to call her. Somebody picked up the phone and I heard some screaming. Then we were disconnected," Yami explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Yugi said and he looked at the TV. "Did you hear anything?"  
  
"No, there hasn't been anything," Yami answered.  
  
The phone rang. Yami rushed over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yami! It's about Tea. Somebody found her.they called 911 and." It was Joey.  
  
"Go on.," Yami said. He couldn't take the suspense.  
  
"She.she is in the hospital.she had a stab wound to the chest.the doctor says that she isn't doing well.right now she is in a coma and they won't let anybody back to see her," Joey continued.  
  
"So.is she gonna make it?" Yami said quickly.  
  
"The doc says her chances are slim to none," Joey said. His voice sounded strange because he had started to cry.  
  
"Umm.thanks Joey.I'll tell Yugi," Yami said as he hung up the receiver.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Tea.is hurt.she is in the hospital and she is in a coma. The doctor says he chances of survival are slim to none," Yami said.  
  
Yugi sat down as he began to cry.  
  
"She has been stabbed in the chest," Yami whispered.  
  
Yugi gasped as he remembered the bloody knife on his bed.with the note about Tea.  
  
****  
  
It was about 10:46 P.M. and Yami was going upstairs to go to sleep. Yugi and Joey were downstairs talking about Tea.  
  
When Yami got to his room his window was wide open. Strange. He hadn't opened it.  
  
There was something on the windowsill. It was another note.  
  
Yami picked it up. He gasped as he read it. It said:  
  
Yami:  
  
This is a poem I wrote for you. Enjoy it. It will come true someday.  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue Everyone's gone And you will be too 


	3. The Second Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Too bad.  
  
Hey guys.thanks for all the good reviews. I have decided to write more and continue this story.  
  
****  
  
****Anonymous Roses****  
  
****Chapter 3: The Second Rose****  
  
How could this happen? Tea.and this poem.what do they mean that it will come true? Is someone actually going to kill all his friends? And then him? No, no they wouldn't do that.would they?  
  
Yami had to show the note to Yugi. He must know.so that if something might happen to him he would know.and maybe tell Yami who had been writing all of these ridiculous notes.  
  
Yami calmly walked.or at least tried to.down the stairs. Yugi got up from the couch as he saw Yami walk into the living room as white as a ghost.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I.I." Yami started. He could not finish.what if something happened to Yugi? He couldn't live with the guilt. Yami had a secret. He had loved Yugi more than anything in the world. Even in that way. He couldn't admit it to Yugi.not at this time.after what has been happening.  
  
"What's wrong Yami? You look really upset. You can't hide it forever. I want to help. Please.just tell me koi," Yugi said softly. Yugi gasped at what he had just said.  
  
Did Yugi just call Yami his koi? That must mean..no.it just must have slipped.or..  
  
"Koi.do you really feel that way?" Yami asked his face as getting its color back and a smile began to come upon his face.  
  
"Yes.please don't be mad.you are smiling.you think it is funny," Yugi whispered.  
  
"No.it is not funny.it is just that.well I love you too. I was just thinking that and about what has just happened and I thought that it wasn't the best time to tell you about it and you called me your koi," Yami explained trying to hold back a giggle. "I guess you could say it is funny..only because it is a coincident". Yami couldn't take.he had to laugh. But this time Yugi joined him.  
  
"How long have you felt this way? I have thought this for quite some time.maybe about a year or so," Yugi asked.  
  
"Same as you.weird huh?" Yami laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi answered.  
  
Suddenly there was an ear piercing noise outside. Tires screeched and a door open and close. Then a door opened and closed with a loud thud again.  
  
  
  
Yami went to the door to see what hap happened. Yugi tried to follow but Yami pushed him back. "Stay back.I don't want you to get hurt," Yami smiled as he opened the door.  
  
The car had left, leaving another gift for Yami, waiting on the doorstep. It was another blood red rose. It had a pink tag attached this time. Yami gasped and picked it up. There was no stopping Yugi this time.he raced to the door and grabbed the rose from Yami's grasp.  
  
Yugi read the card out loud. Yugi read:  
  
Dear my sweet Yami,  
  
You must be worried after the last note that I left you. The poem came from my heart. Really, it did. Tristan loved it and so did Mai and Seto. They can all prove it.they all have signatures.well at least Tristan does..seeing as how this note is written in his blood.oh well.sure you won't mind. Anyway, back to the point. You have six hours to surrender and give us what we want or you will regret your ignorance. The clock is ticking. We will give you no more clues.you already have all the clues you need.remember everyone is counting on you. We will give you the three and one hour warnings before your time is up..  
  
"What clues?" Yugi nearly screamed.  
  
"The other strange notes that this anonymous person has left," Yami said. "I'm afraid that if I don't figure this out before the three and one hour time left warnings something bad might happen".  
  
"Then we will just have to solve this before that happens.together," Yugi said with great courage.  
  
"No, I don't want you getting hurt. I love you too much to lose you. They have already taken Tea, and most likely Tristan. It won't be long before they kill the other that they have taken. Then they will get more. But what do they want? I have to solve this mystery," Yami whispered.  
  
The rose's stem was not green as the other's stem. This one was purple. That must be an addition to this clue. But what could it mean.and what could the others mean? The fate of his friends lays in his hands..will he solve the mystery before its too late.  
  
  
  
***Not the end - more coming soon - please read and review - please say what you think - Thanks**** 


	4. Clues

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Hey guys..thanks for the reviews...I am continuing the story now...please read and review..thanks  
  
  
  
****  
  
****Anonymous Roses****  
  
****Chapter 4: Clues****  
  
****  
  
  
  
What was going to happen? Six hours? Would that be enough?? What were the clues?? Maybe it would be better if Yugi would help. Yes, that would help, a lot.  
  
  
  
"Yugi," Yam turned to look at Yugi who was standing at his side. "I need your help on this one koi".  
  
  
  
Yugi looked ecstatic. "Really?" Yugi asked, his violet eyes shinning.  
  
  
  
Yami nodded. "I can't solve this without you," Yami said softly.  
  
  
  
"Let's look upstairs at the notes they left you," Yugi suggested.  
  
  
  
"Good idea," Yami replied.  
  
  
  
Yugi and Yami ran up the stairs to their room.  
  
  
  
Yugi slowly opened the bedroom door and he and Yami walked in. Yami went over to his bed and grabbed the box that sat next to it. This box was where Yami put all of his belongings. It was really all he had to place his things, after all, the room did belong to Yugi.  
  
Yami reached into the box and pulled out all of the 'clues' that the mysterious source had left. First Yami took the first rose in his hands. The rose was already wilted and old. The note was still attached.  
  
  
  
"Yugi? Can you think of anybody that we might know that this would remind you of?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No, and I don't think that this will be simple, I mean, I think that they want to make it hard. So we have to look past the rose and look at what it means".  
  
  
  
"You're probably right. So what does a rose mean?" Yami asked with a confused look on his precious face.  
  
  
  
Yugi looked at Yami for a long moment before answering. "Well, it depends. There are many different colors of roses meaning different things. A red rose means love if I am not mistaken. Did anybody tell you that they liked you? Besides me that is?"  
  
  
  
"Not that I recall. Are you sure that is what a red rose means?" Yami asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and I don't remember anyone either. Do you think the note can mean anything?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I believe so. But what? All it says is that they loved me and they would until my dying day," Yam answered. "I don't remember anyone saying anything about death to me. I think all that this note was meant for is to be a warning".  
  
  
  
"That may be, but there has to be something more. The card is blue, that might mean something. Blue is a cool color, red isn't, red is a 'loud' color. Does anybody like blue at school?" Yugi suggested.  
  
  
  
"I dunno. I see a lot of people wear it, but never obsess with it," Yami answered. "I think we are making this to hard. Maybe we should move on to the knife".  
  
  
  
"Okay, it is covered with blood. The handle is black and there was a not with it," Yugi observed.  
  
  
  
Yugi and Yami looked at the note, it was on a small piece of black paper, and the writing was in a white gel pin.  
  
  
  
"Black and black," Yugi said. "The others were red and blue. Can the colors mean anything?"  
  
  
  
"There you go again with the colors, let's try to forget about the colors until later," Yami said. "The person had to get in to the room; therefore, they had to know where your room was".  
  
  
  
"Good point. Did we have anybody come over to our house and into our room?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Um, no not lately. Just Joey when we dueled, but that can't be, because he called us about Tea. But, he wasn't taken," Yami pointed out.  
  
  
  
"No! Not Joey, I don't think he is capable of these sorts of things. You and I both know that he can't write for beans. He fails English class, he can't even write a simple poem," Yugi said, trying to save his friend.  
  
  
  
"True Yugi, but we must come up with suspects. How about instead of trying to figure out who it is we try to figure out where they are," Yami said.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Yugi said. "What do we know about anyone who might live near us?"  
  
  
  
"Well, going back to the colors, the note was black, white, red and blue. There is a house on the street behind us painted blue with white shutters," Yami said.  
  
  
  
"The Logans! They are pretty creepy, but they don't really know us," Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"Well moving on the next thing, it is the poem. They must like poetry," Yami said.  
  
  
  
"There are some girls in our classes that like to write poetry," Yugi replied.  
  
  
  
"Then the poem talks about flowers and colors. Again with roses and blue and red, but this time there are violets too. Violet is a shade of purple," Yami observed.  
  
  
  
"The last note is the last rose," Yugi said. "Red with a purple card".  
  
  
  
"Purple again! That must mean something. Poems, roses, and colors are what we have come up with so far," Yami said.  
  
  
  
"So, roses, does anybody like roses?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, there is that girl in our math class that has a rose picture on her notebook," Yami said. "Her name is, well I don't know. She talked to me once, but then she ignored me. But she doesn't know anything about us, it isn't her".  
  
  
  
"Okay, so there is another girl, Clover, she loves roses. She has rose hair things and shirts with roses on them, and she also has notebooks that are purple and black," Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"That must be the one! Yugi we have to find where she is," Yam exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Um, I think she lives in a house down on Third St. I'll know it when I see it; I went there to do a project one time. She was really nice to me then," Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"Well maybe she started to like me, and she got mad at us or something," Yami said. "Let's got check her house".  
  
  
  
Yami and Yugi ran outside and got on to the city bus. They rode on it until they got to Third St.  
  
  
  
Yugi walked down the street until he got to a house that was painted blue. "This is it, I sure of it".  
  
  
  
Yami knocked on the door and Clover answered the door. The only problem was that her shirt, skirt, and kerchief were covered in..blood.  
  
  
  
****Not the end - More coming soon - Please read and review, I like to hear what the people say about my stories **** 


	5. Failing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
This story is finally being continued. I am going to have a co-writer from now on. It is my friend Beau. So if it doesn't sound like my writing, it is Beau's. Well, on to the story..  
  
Anonymous Roses  
  
****  
  
Chapter 5: Failing  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Yami and Yugi stood in front of Clover's open doorway with their jaws dropped. "Clover...Clover..I," Yami started to say but couldn't finish.  
  
"What Yami means is.. well we are looking for somebody...they have been leaving things for Yami..they have killed some of our friends. We got another note saying that we have six hours to surrender and give them what they want or something terrible will happen," Yugi explained.  
  
"And you think that person is me?" Clover asked appalled. "And you are thinking this partially because I am covered in blood right?"  
  
Yami and Yugi both nodded.  
  
"Well, you're wrong. I did nothing of the sort. I have your friends, but I wouldn't kill 'em," Clover paused. "I would pay somebody to do that for me".  
  
Yami's eyes widened. Clover noticed. "I am kidding. You really need to get to know me better. I wouldn't hurt anyone," Clover replied at look on Yugi's face.  
  
A relieved look came over Yugi's face, but Yami was still puzzled. "But, if you didn't do it, why are you covered in blood?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh that, my dog cut himself pretty bad. He is bleeding and I was trying to help him get to the vet. I just got back and I was going to go shower, when you came and asked me obscured questions," Clover replied simply.  
  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry," Yami apologized.  
  
"No problem, I don't mind. But, all I want to know is why you accuse me of all people," Clover said.  
  
"Oh, well, um, we saw that you liked roses. The person leaving things loves roses too," Yugi said.  
  
"I understand, would you like to come in or something?" Clover asked.  
  
"Yes, just for a little bit," Yami said smiling.  
  
Clover smiled and ushered them into her home. "My parents are archaeologists and they are on a dig. That is why they are not here".  
  
"That's cool," Yugi complimented.  
  
"Thanks, do you want something to drink?" Clover asked.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Clover answered it. Then a scared face appeared on her face, which Yami answered.  
  
Yami rand towards Clover. Clover hung the receiver back on the wall. She was shocked and scared. "Are you alright? Who was that?" Yami questioned.  
  
"That was your killer, he knows you hear," Clover answered with a trembling voice.  
  
"How can they know? What did they say?" Yugi asked.  
  
"They must have followed you. They said that if I was hiding you, it wasn't going to work. Because they know where you are and they can take what you least want them to find. If I don't turn you over to them, I would become their new victim," Clover replied, tears welling in her eyes, which she blinked back.  
  
"By the love of Ra! I don't want anybody else to get hurt, we'll go. Let them take us," Yami said.  
  
"No, don't. They can't hear what we are saying, they told me as much. I'll go, and you go out the back door. Find what it is that they'll take. I'll make something up, GO!" Clover yelled to them. Warm tears ran down her cheeks, but her face remained strong.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked.  
  
"GO! NOW!" Clover yelled in return.  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him with him as he headed for the back door.  
  
When Yami and Yugi were safely out of the back door, Clover opened the front door. She stepped out into the sunlight. Three people cam rushing over to her, they were the killers.  
  
"I see you have failed to bring me my prizes, now you shall be punished," a woman's voice said.  
  
Clover looked scared, but she stayed strong. She didn't move, and she didn't intend to. If she ran, they would run her down, seeing as how they had two motorcycles.  
  
"You are just a little girl," the woman said coming closer to a frightened Clover. "Crying, and not obeying me. You are worthless; you have failed to give me the one thing I asked for from you".  
  
The woman's face was now just inches away from Clover's own face. Clover was suddenly no longer scared. She raised her head to stare into the cold eyes of the woman. They were deep brown. Clover suddenly spat at her, slapped her across the face and ducked. The duck was for the arm swinging at her face by one of the woman's bodyguards.  
  
Clover began to run, where she was to go was up to fate to decide. Clover didn't look back, that would cause her to slow down. She saw a city bus at a bus stop. She ran to it and jumped on. She showed her bus pass and took a seat. The bus left the station, and began to move.  
  
Clover looked out the window and saw the two bodyguards' motorcycles looking around for where she went. Ha, Clover thought to herself, breathing hard. 


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Hehe...this story is finally being continued! Yay! Anyways...thanks for reading and please review this fic once you are done..on with the story...  
  
  
  
Anonymous Roses  
  
****  
  
Chapter 6: Escape  
  
****  
  
  
  
Yami and Yugi kept running, they were blocks away from Clover's house and they had seen nothing of their "friends" that wanted them dead.  
  
"Yami, what are we gonna do? We can't keep running, they'll catch up soon! We are on foot and they have cars!" Yugi exclaimed panting.  
  
"We'll just find a bus, get on the bus and ride it for a while. Maybe we can transfer busses just in case," Yami said.  
  
"Do you think that'll work?" Yugi asked, his eyes got bigger.  
  
"Maybe, I hope so. At least it will give us some time to think," Yami said looking down to the ground.  
  
"Alright, well there is a bus stop," Yugi said pointing.  
  
The got onto the city bus and looked around as the bus drove. After a while they transferred to a different bus.  
  
"Yami, so what are we down to? Who is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno Yugi. It wasn't Clover, so I just don't have any more ideas. How about you? Can you think of anybody?"  
  
"Nope..not a one".  
  
"Alright, well how about we walk around for a bit, maybe then we can think about where they might be keeping our friends," Yami suggested.  
  
They got off the bus and began to walk along the streets of Domino. They kept a sharp eye out for their killer buddies. The came across an abandoned old warehouse and they decided to check it out.  
  
They walked inside and weren't very shocked to find nothing. Not a drop of blood, just tons of old empty boxed and lots of dust.  
  
They left the building and kept walking. They came across a club that was closed, seeing as how it didn't open until nightfall. A scream was audible and Yami and Yugi both looked up.  
  
"That scream, it came from that ally next to the club!" Yami said pointing down the ally.  
  
Yami and Yugi both gave each other a quick glance and they didn't have to say a word. They both took of running down the ally.  
  
They kicked a door that was locked open, and ran inside. It lead into the backstage of the club. There was an old door that was obviously a room for the star of the show. The star had fallen off and the door was close. Yami tried to open it, but it was locked. So Yami took a few steps back and ran towards the door. He slammed all of his body weight against the door and it swung open. A shocking sight was there for Yami to fest his eyes on..  
  
There on the cold, dirty floor lay Tristan's body. Yami ran over to Tristan and put a hand on his neck. There was no pulse and he was cold.  
  
Yami looked to Yugi who was in tears. Yami got up and walked over to him. He pulled Yugi into his arms.  
  
Then Yami noticed something about Tristan, other than the fact that he was badly beaten and mutilated, he was holding something. It appeared to be another note.  
  
Yami took the note from Tristan's lifeless fingers. He read it aloud:  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
Congratulations! You have found the first clue in this scavenger hunt that I have created to make things more interesting. You still have many clues to go...and good luck, you'll need it. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, you are running out of time so I suggest that you get to running. I will give you one clue about the place where you'll find the next clue. Ready? Here it is: Where bones lay to find an eternal home, and I dear say it is a tragic event! There, so go..tick tock!!  
  
Again there was no signature..but Yami had an idea. "The symmetry!"  
  
"Good thinking!" Yugi said. "Let's go!"  
  
So they ran outside to catch another bus to the symmetry.  
  
  
  
***Please review!! More coming soon!*** 


	7. The Next Clue

Hey everybody!! Here is the long awaited chapter 7! YAY!!  
Anonymous Roses  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7 : The Next Clue  
***  
  
Yami and Yugi got off the bus and stepped onto the fresh, moist grass of the cemetery. The morning mist was hanging in the air and the ground was wet with dew.  
  
"Now where are we to find the next clue now that we are here?" Yami asked as he looked around.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yugi replied.  
  
Yami and Yugi cautiously walked over to the building that held all the graves for the cremated people. They walked through the corridors and looked down others.  
  
They walked out into the backyard where they found more tombstones. There was one that caught the attention of Yugi. It read 'Tea Gardner'. Yugi lightly put his hand on Yami's arm and pulled him slightly towards Tea's grave. Yami knelt down and he looked as if he was crying.  
  
Yugi stepped to the side and then behind the tombstone. He saw what looked like a white paper taped to the back of the cold stone. He pealed it off and opened it.  
  
It read:  
  
Yami-  
  
Wow, it took you a shorter time than I expected for you to find this. I didn't think you'd expect this to be on Tea's grave. It's a shame she's gone. Oh well, back to the point. You only have a short amount of time left, and soon its time for the time warning. Oh, what fun that will be. Looking for the next hint for the next clue?? Fine, here it is: Roses are red, violets are blue, or are they?? Find the answer and find the next clue.  
  
Yugi gasped and showed the note to Yami. Yami had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I don't get it Yami," Yugi said with a sob.  
  
"I don't either, but this time warning can't be good, so lets try to figure this out," Yami replied. "Ok, where can we find answers to a flower question?"\  
  
"What about a flower shop?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Good thinking. Lets get there!" Yami said as they began to run to the bus stop.  
*****  
  
Once Yami and Yugi got to the flower shop they ran inside and looked around for then clue. There was no sign of anything.  
  
"Well, what now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yami answered.  
  
At that moment, Yami's cell-phone beeped. A text message appeared on it. It read:  
  
Yami -  
  
Looks like you failed to finish our riddle within the first time limit. Oh well, and it seems that you haven't even found the next clue. But step outside to learn what has happened since you failed the time limit. Go ahead, look.  
  
After Yami and Yugi both read this they gave each other a quick, scared look and then ran outside and saw a huge crowd gathered along the sidewalk. Yami and Yugi pushed through to see what it was. Mai's body lay cold and lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Oh no, Mai," Yugi said as he began to cry.  
  
"Well, we'd better find this next clue before they kill another friend of ours," Yami said.  
  
Yami and Yugi both scrambled looking to find where the next clue is hidden.  
This is where we leave off for now..will Yami and Yugi find the next clues and beat the scavenger hunt? Will they save their friends and learn who the killer is?? Stay tuned and come back and check to see if this story has been updated to find out.  
  
***Please read and review...I need reviews..more coming soon.*** 


	8. More Confusion

Well, well, well. Lazy lil me decided to finally write more to the fic. I'm really sorry bout that guys. I didn't mean to put it off this long. Wow, freakin wow. I didn't update since March 18th. Uhh.yeah. I hope this chapter is good enough. And to those who hate me because I am 'killing off the characters', I haven't decided how I'm going to end it, but you'll be happy, I promise. Just please, all of you who read this, please review it. I don't care if it's good or bad, but I love to be able to improve it on what my fans say. Thanks!  
  
Anonymous Roses  
  
Chapter 8: More Confusion  
  
"It's no use!" Yugi cried. "There's nothing here!"  
  
Yami sighed, knowing it was a true statement and sat down on the desk. They were still in the flower shop looking for another clue. "I just don't know who would do this. It doesn't make sense! Why are they after us?"  
  
Yugi shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his yami. He stood in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. A single tear slid from Yugi's left eye. Yami raised his hand and wiped the tear from Yugi's cheek. "Do not worry little one, we shall find them. As you Yugi as my witness and Ra as my lawyer we shall punish them!" Yami growled.  
  
Yugi had to just stare into Yami's courageous eyes. He couldn't believe how strong he was in a time like this. It was amazing. He smiled. "I guess you're right." Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close to him into a hug.  
  
After a long heart-warming hug Yami's cell phone beeped again. Yami let go of Yugi as he reached for his pocket. Yugi pushed away from Yami and sat down next to him on the table. He shut his big violet eyes, not wanting to know what the voice or message on the phone was going to say.  
  
There was a text message written across the screen of the small phone. It must have been from the murder. Who else was capable of these terrible messages. It read:  
  
Aww . . . so sweet. As I suspected I cannot have you. That little brat has dibs. Anyway, you only have an hour and a half. You cannot seem to find the next clue, so I'll be nice and tell you where it is. There you'll find another clue. Look outside in the dumpster. Goodbye.  
  
Yami's grip on the phone became stronger as he read about his love for Yugi. He wanted to crush the phone, he was sick of all the teasing and tormenting from these people. Why do they have to do this?  
  
"Yami? Yami stop!" Yugi cried as he put his hand on top of Yami's. "Don't kill the phone. Then we might never find out who did it." He smiled at Yami, not knowing what the message had said.  
  
Yami smiled at his light and nodded. "It said to look in the dumpster outside the store. There we'll find the clue," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Yugi gulped. "I hope nobody else was killed."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement. They both rose from where they sat and left the flower shop. Yugi lead the way into the ally where the dumpster was. Yami peered into the dumpster . . .  
  
"Thank Ra!" Yami said. There was no dead body. Just a bunch of trash and a box sitting on top of it that said 'Yami'. Yami slowly picked up the shoebox. Yugi's eyes grew big. Yami opened the lid. Inside the box lay another rose with a card. The rose wasn't red like the others, but black.  
  
"Black roses? I thought there was no such thing!" Yugi said when he saw over the edge of the box. His eyebrows raised and eyes shinning.  
  
"There is now," Yami grumbled. He picked up the rose and smelled it. It wasn't covered in paint, therefore, it was black to begin with. "Hmm . . . another card. Well I guess we have no choice but to open it."  
  
Yami did as he said and opened the card. He read the scribbled blue letters aloud.  
  
Dearest Yami:  
  
I'm sick of this torture. There you stand with Yugi, you're beloved. I don't want you to see him anymore! Consider that a threat. Back to the point. You are running short on time, and you have yet to find me. It astounds me how slow you two are. Do not worry, I haven't killed everyone yet. Fail me again, and they won't be so lucky. Here's the next clue: Where you are, where he is, always and forever, death do you part, happily ever never. I trust you shall figure this out. Tick tock, tick tock, you're wasting your time. Hurry . . .  
  
"Yami . . . I don't want to leave your side! I don't want to stop seeing you!" Yugi sobbed. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks at an incredible speed.  
  
Yami didn't know what to say. He drew Yugi into his arms and held him tighter than ever before. A single teardrop fell from his eye, for the first time in over a hundred years Yami shed a tear. "I won't let you go Yugi. They can envy you all they want, but I'll never stop loving you," Yami whispered.  
  
"What does the next clue mean?" Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest.  
  
"I'm not sure. Where I am, where he is, always and forever, death do you part, happily ever not. Okay, I'm here. Who is he? It could be you, I mean they were talking about you. So you're here too. Always and forever, death do you part. That has to do with marriage right? And so does happily ever after, but they changed it. They mean we won't live happy. What does that have to do with the clues?!" Yami was getting frustrated.  
  
"Maybe they don't mean that we're here. Maybe it means where we live!" Yugi cried out.  
  
"Maybe," Yami said with a smile. "Let's go check it out!"  
  
And with that they were off to their house to see if it hid the next clue. There was less than and hour and a half less. They couldn't waste anymore time.  
  
**A/N: See the box down there at the bottom of the page labeled "Send Review'"? That's where my ideas get their motivation. Its brain-food see? If you want another chapter to be written then press the button and send a review. It helps me to get moving on the fic. Come on people, 24 reviews just isn't enough for my 7 previous chapters. I NEED those reviews. So please, just feed my mind! And sorry the chapter was so short. I have more ideas, I just figured that was a good place to stop.** 


End file.
